Why I would never give the yugioh cast sugar
by Flameauthor7606
Summary: Umm....the title tells all...
1. Default Chapter

Why I would never give the yu-gi-oh cast sugar.  
  
Chapter 1-Painful memories  
  
  
  
Well it all started when mokuba got into the sugar. Here's the story ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Mokuba: hey who left this 10 lb. Bag of sugar in here? ~5 minutes later~ Mokuba: (done with bag) need more!!!! ~Calls the entire cast, who are all at Yugi's house~ Hey Yugi tell everyone to come over, and bring sugar! Yugi: okay. Be there in a minute. ~One minute later, doorbell rings~ Mokuba: Hi Yugi! Yugi: hi where's Seto? Mokuba: he had bisuness in Hawaii, where's the sugar? Yugi: right here. (holds out about 50 10 lb. Bags of sugar) Mokuba: gimme!!! (Knocks a bag out of hand and rips open the bag) Cast: gimme some!!! ~One hour later, Seto walks in~ Seto: what the?? Everyone: Torture Seto!!! Seto: (is running for sweet life) NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Seto: don't do this to me!!!!!!!!!! (seto is tied down to a rocking chair with explosives all around him) Everyone: 3-2-1 (Humongous explosion) Everyone: happy July the 4th!!! ~End Flashback~ (Joey jumps and grabs Seto's pants) Joey: gotcha! (Seto is tied down to another rocking chair) Seto: What are you gonna do to me??? ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Well that's the end of the first chapter, short I know but tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 2:Sweet revenge Hi!!! Okay nobody wants to listen to me so on with the story! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yugi: blow him up again!!! Seto: oh no (groans loudly) Tea: put makeup on him!!! Seto: (sarcastically) great Joey: Fur the luvva god put him in a dog costume!!! Yugi: why a dog? Joey: revenge sweet, sweet revenge heheheh. Bakura: okaaaayyyy better do the dog costume before he goes completely mad Yugi: oh no this is normal. Anyway on with the blownup, makeup covered, dog costume! Everyone: yeah! Wait, what? Yugi: I dunno. Joey: just do it! Everyone: yeah! Seto: no Joey: (in a closet) here's a dog costume! Tea: (in a bathroom) Seto why do you have makeup? Oh well, here's some makeup! Tristian: (in the garage) found some fireworks! (Tea puts makeup on Seto) Bakura: he looks like a clown! (Everyone cracks up) (Joey pulls a camera out of nowhere and starts taking pictures) Joey: yesssssssss!!!! (Puts dog costume on and takes more pictures) Joey: thank god for sweet, sweet revenge! (Tristian then puts fireworks all around the rocking chair) Joey: wait (takes a picture) okay! Everyone: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 (Explosion twice as large as the one in chapter 1) Everyone: merry Christmas!!! Yugi: want some sugar, Seto? Seto: (bruised, burned, and beaten) sure ~10 minutes later~ Seto: now who do we torture, huh? Everyone: we torture. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So who do I torture now? Please review! I will write more! 


	3. Tea's Turn

Chapter 3:Tea's Turn Disclaimer: Hi ok everyone knows I do not own yu-gi-oh or there would be new episodes everyday!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone: Tea!!!  
  
Tea: why me?  
  
Yugi: you're an easy target  
  
Joey: yeah an everyone hates you.  
  
Tea: oh  
  
(Tea starts running)  
  
Everyone: get her!!!  
  
(Tea is easily caught)  
  
Tea: why always me?  
  
Bakura: we already went through this  
  
Tea: I was talking to myself  
  
Bakura: oh  
  
(Seto suddenly runs out the front door in a tutu screaming: The alien bunnies are here!!!)  
  
Bakura: just how much sugar did he have?  
  
Mokuba: a lot.  
  
Bakura: like how much?  
  
Mokuba: oh only 5 bags or so.  
  
Bakura: oh  
  
(after tying tea down everyone rushes for more sugar)  
  
everyone: gimme more!!!  
  
(Tea is whimpering non-stop about how much worse off she will be than Seto while everyone else scrambles for more sugar)  
  
Yugi: should we go get Seto?  
  
Joey: nah, he's fine and besides, it's all the more revenge for me!  
  
Yugi: okay!  
  
Joey: so how do we torture Tea?  
  
Yugi I know!  
  
(after eating 25 more bags of sugar everyone rushes back to where Tea is, trying to get free of the ropes)  
  
Yugi: we play spin the torture bottle!  
  
Everyone: huh?  
  
Yugi: we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to torture Tea  
  
Everyone: ok!  
  
(the bottle is spun and it lands on Bakura)  
  
Bakura: ok for my turn I will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what will Bakura do to Tea? You tell me! 


	4. Torture in a Bottle

Chapter 4:Torture in a Bottle Hi!! I think I am getting better at this but you tell me!  
  
Oh and who is gonna sue me if I don't do a disclaimer?  
  
Owner of yu-gi-oh: I AM!! MUHAHA!!  
  
Okaaaayyyyyyy (backs away slowly.) (In a whisper) on with the show er.. Fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Make Tea kiss Pegasus!  
  
Tea: WHAT? NO WAY!!!  
  
Pegasus: when did I come in?  
  
Bakura: right now  
  
Pegasus: oh, okay  
  
Bakura: now do it!  
  
Pegasus: why should I?  
  
Y/Bakura: because if you don't you will be joining Seto shortly  
  
Pegasus: oh, all right  
  
(Places a bug wet one right on tea's lips)  
  
Tea: EWWW GGGGRRROOOSSSSSS!!! That is the most disgusting thing I've ever done!  
  
Yugi: not for long, spin again!!!  
  
(The bottle lands on Y/Yugi)  
  
Y/Yugi: you will come to the shadow realm where you will meet a one-eyed serpent witch will chew on your bones!  
  
Yugi: don't you think that's a little drastic?  
  
Y/Yugi: then I will put you in a four-year-old's m&m costume and take pictures!  
  
Bakura: that's better  
  
Yugi: much  
  
(The costume is put on and pictures are taken)  
  
Joey: this is great!! Spin again!  
  
(Bottle lands on Yugi  
  
Yugi: you have to. lick a dead fish!  
  
Joey: dat's gross. excellent!  
  
Tea: what? NO WAY!  
  
Y/Bakura: did I just hear a volunteer to join Seto?  
  
Tea: ok, fine  
  
(Tea licks the fish while pictures are, once again, taken)  
  
Joey: ok go again!  
  
(Bottle lands on Joey)  
  
Joey: all right! You have to jump into a pool dat's 33 degrees.  
  
Tea: what? There are none, its 99 degrees outside!  
  
Joey: Seto's got to have an indoor-temperature-controlled pool somewhere around here!  
  
(They find one and set it to 33 degrees)  
  
Tea: I'll just get it over with  
  
(Tea jumps in)  
  
Tea: OH MY GOD IT'S FREEZING!  
  
Joey: actually one degree above freezing  
  
(Tea gets out as fast as she can)  
  
Joey: geez that's gotta be freezing, spin again!  
  
(The bottle lands on Tristian)  
  
Tristian: ok, for the grand finally.  
  
Everyone: aww man.  
  
Tristian: you hafta. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok that's the end for now, and I'm not writing more unless I get more reviews. 


End file.
